


Remedies

by h0jou



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Romantic Gestures, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0jou/pseuds/h0jou
Summary: The white haired compelled to stay at his place after an incident. C's top, however, just happened to have a free time to crash and chill around to keep him awake.
Relationships: Mokuren/Qu (Black Star -Theater Starless-)
Kudos: 3





	1. How do I cure you?

_Tick. Tick_.

A series of endless monophonic sound slowly crawls through the consciousness of the white-haired man wrapped within his comfy blanket. Two different kinds of light coming from the corner of the room, dimly fills in and reflected by the white wall of the room.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap,_   
_Rustles, rustles._

His senses catches a faint irregular clicking sound just as he fully opened his eyes. Weird. This scene feels familiar, but the weak gleam of the sunlight unusually have quite the strength to blur the vision in his eyes today. While his arms works hard to support to wake the seemingly heavy head and body from the bed, a sudden warm touch coming from his back unknowingly startled the white haired.

"—what, why are you getting surprised." A certain familiar voice coming from the black-haired, steadily supported his wobbly form.

"You seemed like you're gonna faint again in any second. Just don't get up too fast, Qu." Their hands guided him to sit properly this time. The younger-man just sighed as his right hand rest atop of his dizzy head.

"Ugh, my head .. how long have i been sleeping?" His dry throat made him speak in a raspy voice.

"You were already sleeping by the time i came here.. i suppose 16 hours or so? Your fever seemed to get a lot better than when the doc explained it to me yesterday." Their palm slipped through Qu's wavy fringe to check the heat emerging from his temple. It's actually barely gets any better since yesterday, thus Mokuren decides to twist their word a bit to not worry their sick member anymore.

While his condition made him to process things slowly, Qu noticed some wet towels aligned on the edge of white basin placed beside his bed. Then just over the ajar bedroom door, he saw a denim jacket laying on top of the sofa with a black bag also placed beside it. It didn't seem like Mokuren just got here recently.

"...huh, were you not going home yesterday? did you stayed up all night here?"

"I waited while i ordered delivery food and watched a couple of movies, and you didn't budge an inch all night. I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone." The older-man snickers at his frank questions as they get up from the bed to stroll around to the other room.

"–oh, and i borrowed your shirt and towel. It just feels kinda hot last night.." The way they behaves in his house feels like Mokuren is the one who resides here instead of him. But Qu doesn't mind at all for the leader to nurse him for a day.

When he feels like his head doesn't hurt as much as when he wakes up earlier, wrapped up by a comfy wool coat, Qu slowly gets out from his room.

"You can go home now, Mokuren. I'm gonna go back there hopefully i can catch up with rehearsal and tonight's show—" His sentence quickly cuts off by his partner.

"Nope, not allowed. You still haven't properly recovered. Unless if you really want the guests to see you fainting on the stage, that is."

"But a four-man show is going to lack––"

"It's an order."  
"––From Rindou. ...and a request, from me." Mokuren tugged at Qu's long sleeve, a pair of fuschia-colored iris averted their ways from Qu's sight, and their voice went lighter as they go.

Maybe it's his fever acting up, or mayhaps it's their unusual behaviour that shook Qu. He doesn't really know.

"Ah, well.. if you insist." His body steadily driven with Mokuren's hand on his shoulder, by then to obediently gets settled on the sofa.

"..what about work? Floor shift today?" Qu's leaned to rest both of his elbows on the side of the sofa, peeking over to the kitchen where Mokuren is.

"Oh, about that, i switched with Kasumi."  
"Otherwise, You need to worry about yourself first, Qu. Just because i said your fever's going down doesn't mean it's gone completely."

The black-haired shows up carrying a tray with a strip of antipyretic, half glass of water, and another two glass of warm fresh milk for both of them. Mokuren then sit on Qu's right to offer a tablet of the medicine received ontop his palm.

"––Just to remind you, I still need you as my number two."

"hmm.. and as your boyfriend as well?" The younger-man nonchalantly teases Mokuren which then subtly reacted off-guard by the latter.

Mokuren might think they shouldn't have lied about his fever going down earlier. They knew Qu can be exceptionally smooth anytime he wants to, yet the white-haired choose—or subconsciously choose—to be frisky when he's drowsy from liquor. But he's nowhere around it right now, by then the black-haired suspect his sickness is the culprit.

But hey, of course the latter is capable to counter that just fine, isn't it?

"Hmm, didn't know you could be this flirty just like when you're drunk."  
"But what you just said is obvious, is it not?" Mokuren intended to keep his composure with a smirk despite responded only after a pause.

The younger man only responded with a hum. While he slowly drinks his late breakfast, his head quietly steals a place to rest on top of the black-haired's shoulder. The latter man tolerates Qu's behavior though they felt a bit funny witnessing the white-haired getting clingy like this. Such rare experience.

"…sorry about that, Mokuren."

"Hm? What about?" The latter responded casually while munching on chocolate chips they took from the pantry. Those are probably Qu's, but it should be alright, they thought.

"I did promised you to bring some of the food stuff back there, right?"

"You were looking forward to it. But sometimes those plans doesn't go the way we wanted.." Qu's raspy voice made a faint chuckle in between a slow, but slightly heavy puff. Both of his hands clasped on the glass that's almost empty while he goes back to drink them slowly.

Mokuren on the other hand, just went silent to think back on when exactly did they requested that.  
"...weird. I don't remember saying anything within those lines."

The white-haired lifted his head to turn to face his partner. He saw Mokuren's face shows a slight confusion, but the latter could say the same to Qu either, even worse with a puzzled reaction. Might be the fever who messed up his memory, or a pure error from Mokuren's recollection, who knows.

"You don't remember? That was on our shifts a few days ago."

"Un, maybe it's really my fever acting up." The white-haired wearily laughed as his sight hazily shifted to his lap, where his hand rested atop a soft beige coloured cushion. Mokuren noticed how most of his fingers are hidden by the oversized sleeve. Nonetheless each of them are locked onto each other tightly, except both of his thumbs that keeps digging into the pillow in distress.

Without thinking further, Mokuren's hand reached out to him to possibly hush any bad thoughts that started to form in his head.

"You know what, it probably happened while the store was busy. Don't worry too much about it."

"While it feels great to stand on stage, and you feel responsible for helping P around.." Though at first their voice sounds as monotonous just as how their expression looks, each word spoken getting softer and softer overtime while Mokuren adjust their position to face the white-haired better.

Mokuren leaned over closer to him with some support from the left hand to better position their balance. Until both of their eyes finally contacted each other, the younger-man unknowingly got some funny tingles within his stomach when his partner's fingertips reached out to fix a bit of his messy, bed hair fringe.

"You're aware that you have to recover first, right. Then maybe.. sometime, we can go together."  
Mokuren noticed how his unstyled hair gives a loose curls, different to how they usually sees it at starless. Little did they realised how it makes them unconsciously cracks a smile.

"…just the two of us."

Unfortunately enough, the tingles he got in his stomach got the better of Qu, causing him to not take Mokuren's words seriously.  
"–Pfft. There goes your alibi to try out new food."

Their eyes widened, not expecting this kind of response from him. But the surprise falls short as it fuels more appetite for Mokuren to tease even more.  
"You saw right through me. Might as well try that Onsen Tamago you send me on message yesterday, though."

".....So, get well fast, 'kay? Qu."

Their hand slowly goes from Qu's temple downwards to caress his ears, and eventually rests behind his nape. The younger one only realised the drape that covers his upper body already fell down slumped beside him when he felt the cold air hit his skin. There's no time to fix that, just when the black-haired closed their distance to mere an inch left. So he could only close his eyes, grips his hand tighter to the cushion, and felt the sudden rush of dopamine coming into him when their lips touched each other.


	2. How would you heal me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teamP called in to check on their former member.

It wasn't that long of a session.

A sudden rings came at such timing, as if it comes just to mock them that their time is up. Ironically enough, it's coming from beside them—Mokuren's phone. Tucked under the denim jacket that's been laying on the sofa since last night.

Mokuren gets a bit ticked off who dare interrupt them like this, but still goes to answer the call anyway. On the screen, appears a name of teamP's top, Rindou. After knowing who the caller is, Mokuren swiped up the green button on the lower right of the screen and held it close to their ears.

"Yah, what's up-"

"Mokuren! Has Qu woken up yet? How's his condition?" However, the name of the caller that appeared on the screen happened to not sync with the voice they had in mind. Instead, the voice sounds more high-pitched and a little bit aggressive to sound like Rindou. Checking back to their screen, it is confirmed that the caller number really is Rindou.

"Maica...? Where's Rindou? Why are you calling with his phone?"

"––Ah, oh, yeah. He's here. Everyone's here. Uh- we just wanna check up how's Qu doing."

Another voice can be heard from the other end of the phone, talking to Maica how he should be the one to talk first instead, but the said phone owner quickly gets hushed by him. Their wit quickly suspect that they doesn't feel the need to answer if it's not from P's leader himself. If that's not spot on, they doesn't know what is.

Mokuren let that aside for now, Qu's the one Maica wants to talk to, anyway.

"He's already wake up. I'll relay this to him." Meanwhile, the white-haired just obliviously receive the phone as he's a bit out to even pay attention just when the med starts to kick in.

"…Oh, Rindou. Hmhm. I feel much better now, don't worry."

"It's not Rindou. This is Maica. Are you really okay? You sound drowsy." Qu doesn't think of anything much other than it might be the side-effect from the medicine, because then he quickly averted the topic as he felt guilty for not being with them until the end. Yet, Maica outright scolded the sick-man for his apology.

"Y-you don't have to apologize! We still could perform just fine." Though seemed blatant, Qu knows it's just way for Maica to show his concern.

"This also not the time for you to worry for us. What about you? That guy took care of you properly?"

Paused with silence, He thought back on what Mokuren did since yesterday based on his now-not-so-very-clear memory.

"Hmm. Mokuren watches over me in here since last night,"

"––changed my warm towel, ...also breakfast and my prescribed med, …"

"......and then ..nn…" Mokuren believes there was a good three second pause before he continued, that made both them and the other end of the call raised their attention to what will he said next.

"…almost kissed when you suddenly call––"

For a split second Mokuren expected it was possible he would say that, yet somehow they still at loss on _how_ Qu actually, without hesitation, really did say that. At that point when the phone is quickly snatched from Qu's hands, there's an audibly loud gasp from the rest of Team P members.

Also, a series of thunder and its rumblings coming from Maica, or maybe that was just their Imagination.

Now this suddenly feels like a cheap soap operas situation.  
But hey, of course Mokuren prepared for it.

"––Oh, ahem. That was, an accident. No, no, Shinju. I really did took care of him, there's nothing to worry about." Their laid-back speech and the relaxed expression—clearly contrasting at how they kept sitting upright against the couch. Though it's fairly lowkey, their feet repeatedly fidgets around tapping the floor.

"Also," Qu seemed not paying attention to their conversation as he's currently resting his head on the corner—or so how Mokuren sees it.

"Maica-mama seems expecting that I will not do anything weird to you, then so be it~"

"M-mama... w-wait, not that–– what are you even planning to do with him anyway?!"

"—Ahh,"  
"Isn't it time for you to start rehearsing? You'll lose time if I keep sticking around this call. Good luck, and byeee."  
Mokuren's voice gradually got monotonous until they pressed the red phone button on their screen. After a while, they let out a small—inaudible sigh at the same time their back plunged towards the sofa. Yet, it sounds loud enough for the white-haired to get up and take the initial move before the topic goes away.

"……Was that really an accident?" Qu's hand reached out to their fingertips, and steadily caught only a few of their fingers to make a clutch. His downcast eyes wasn't completely caused by him being half-asleep, it's obvious. Mokuren took the time to adjust the slipped blanket as he curled up to his right side, even though the morning felt getting warmer right now.

"No. That was just an excuse to get away from him. I know Maica can be overprotective to you sometimes."

"The kiss ....... you owe me one, then."

_Tick, tick._  
Other than the clockwork doing its job, the mumbling felt so loud now that everything else is calmed down, yet his fingers clutched even tighter to their hand. Mokuren reached out to these clutch to turn it into a hold instead.

"You can break the rules, Qu."

"Is that so.."

The younger man hazily opened his eyes to see his hand firmly held by the latter, instead he wanted to lock each of their fingers as he gets up to push Mokuren's body laying below him. The black-haired aware he still got the bare minimum energy left, better to let him assist how they would like to chill on the couch. The blanket they set up for him, now only hanging, slightly tangled in between their legs. Mokuren doesn't even budge to hear their phone slipped down to the rug being pushed by their body—the dancer could only focus on their partner alone.

Mokuren never thought of it before. They liked how his side fringe freely goes down and brushed against their face. The natural light that comes from the end of this room has gotten dim—blocked by Qu's figure. Even with the bare sleepy face and the minimum light, Qu still looks good on close up. Along with the ever so slightly dewy skin—it gives off extra heat beneath their palm and fingers, just like how the younger man has raging pink tinge all over their cheeks and nose. Mokuren wasn't wrong to think Qu looks just like when he's drunk, isn't it?

"Even rebelling a bit can feel this thrilling–– I never knew that."  
"...or is it my fever acting up...?"

Yet, the hold that filled in between their fingers loses its strength. Mokuren could only blinks multiple times in confusion, seeing the white-haired fallen from consciousness right atop of their shoulder. In turns, the leader froze, not dared to wake Qu who's already sleeping so soundly.

Really, who actually would've dared?

"...Qu? ...My body's not that comfy, you know.....?" With a few tap, they tried to subtly wake him, yet stopped after one try. Mokuren can’t help but to chuckle a bit. How silly.

"Ah, he's out for real."

Guess they really have to save it for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you checked it out.. teamC new main chapter...... new costume............... time to cry a river because they all gorgeous af

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from TeamP Onsen event where Qu fainted because the sudden change of temperature. It was kinda silly but cute so i took the opportunity (i mean like *really* casually write this) because whatever happened at canon my brain just ✨ qmk happens. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
